


Three's a Crowd

by ArgentLives



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Villains, partners in crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He was going to kill me, Cait,” Lisa sighed, scooting closer to her on the bed, braving the cold. Honestly, the things she did for lo—<em>the good of others.</em> <em>So very selfless,</em> she thought to herself, shooting Shawna another look of <em>‘what the fuck am I doing.’</em> Shawna could only shrug and give her an encouraging thumbs up. None of them were exactly efficient in the ‘warm and fuzzy’ department, or really at all familiar with comfort, much less. “You were just doing what you had to. Protecting your own. Protecting what’s <em>yours</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>[They steal things, care about each other, and steadfastly pretend they don’t. It’s not really that complicated.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrreverentFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/gifts).



> Written for day 2 of Flarrow Femslash Week (i’m late but w/e I’m already procrastinating my work beyond belief) because I love my lady villains

It should have been an easy job. An easy in-and-out bank robbery, nothing they hadn’t done before, even if this one was rather high-profile. They’d gotten cocky, though, and underestimated the security, made a fatal flaw in their calculations that had landed them in this tight spot, the door to the vault frozen and smashed open, Caitlin and Lisa shouting at Shawna to  _hurry the fuck up_  as she stuffed money and jewels into her knapsack, shots ringing loudly in their ears, seeming so much more amplified in the tiny metal cage they’d broken into.

“ _Don’t touch her_ ,” Caitlin hissed, the venom in her voice sending chills down Shawna’s spine--or maybe that was just the sudden drop of temperature. Lisa would kill her if she saw, but curiosity inevitably won out, and she couldn’t help but look up from what she was doing to catch a glimpse of Caitlin standing between a man with his gun out and ready to fire at an unsuspecting Lisa, her back towards them as she fired off her gold gun, fending off officers in the opposite direction. 

There was ice-cold fury sparking in Caitlin’s eyes, turning the irises white with rage as her hand shot out to grab the man’s wrist, freezing the gun to his hand before he even had time to blink, much less fire. The man cried out in pain, and Caitlin Snow might have stopped there, but Shawna could tell by the snarl curling her lips that this woman was all Killer Frost, now. Her veins stood out starkly against her skin, blue and strange and pulsing, as she pulled all the heat, all the life out of the man, and she just  _didn’t stop_. Not as his skin turned as pale and bloodless as her own, not as he sunk to the ground, the light of life leaving his eyes, not until he was dead, dead, dead, and couldn’t think of hurting them anymore.  

 _Well, that was new,_  Shawna thought, tearing her gaze away from the spectacle unfolding around her to shove the last of what would fit into her bag.  _And sort of...hot._  So she liked protective types. Sue her. 

“Shawna!” Lisa shouted, pulling Caitlin away from the line of fire, trying her best not to flinch at the slight tug at her skin that warned her Caitlin was not in control, could steal all the from her body without meaning to if she wasn’t careful.

“Done,” Shawna nodded, zipping up her pack and scrambling to stand beside her partners.  

Just as ice shot from Caitlin’s fingertips to shatter the lens of the security camera pointed their way, Shawna looked right into it, thought  _fuck it_ , they’d already been seen, and blew the camera a kiss. She grabbed Caitlin’s arm with one hand and pulled Lisa towards her with the other, concentrated hard, and the next second they were stumbling into their safe house, Lisa collapsing face first onto the queen-sized bed the three of them shared.

Shawna fell back into the wheely chair in front of their desk—her favorite to teleport to random places around the house in—with a groan, the tension slowly draining from her muscles. “Whew, that was something. Could one or both of you give me a massage? Full-body, preferably. Come on, I got our asses out of there, I deserve—Snow?”

Shawna blinked snowflakes out of her eyes, rocking forward in her chair as she sat up, but she was addressing Caitlin as she said it, a crease forming between her eyebrows as she wondered at the sudden and impossible change in weather. She always hated it when Caitlin made it snow in the fucking house, even worse in the bedroom—which happened more times than Caitlin would ever admit, whenever she lost control. Which, admittedly, Shawna and Lisa were sort of experts at getting her to do, late at night. Or early in the morning. Or whenever they pulled off a successful heist. More often then not, really, the three of them had their hands all over each other in some capacity.

This was strange though, right now, because neither of them were touching her, and Caitlin was—crying?  _Oh no_ , Shawna thought, something tight and uncomfortable squeezing in her chest.  _Oh shit._  This was  _so_  not her area of expertise. Lisa, who had rolled onto back and was pushing herself up in bemusement as Caitlin sat down on the edge of the bed near her, wasn’t much better. Probably worse. 

Shawna opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, mostly because it was starting to get really cold and the snow was messing up her hair and—she wasn’t concerned, she wasn’t, nope, of course not. That would be…okay, well maybe a little—but Caitlin started talking before she could, and she fell silent, letting her speak, sort of hating the way the normally calm and frigidly collected woman’s voice shook. Not because she was concerned.  _No-ooooo._

“I didn’t mean to,” Caitlin said, her voice barely more than a whisper, and Shawna shared an alarmed look with Lisa as the snow started coming down heavier and faster, melting uncomfortably at the nape of her neck and soaking into her clothes. “I didn’t—it was an accident. I lost control.”

“Didn’t mean to what, honey?” Lisa prompted, not malicious but not exactly gentle either, knowing full well what Caitlin was referring to. Better to clear the air, she supposed. It was a mark of how distraught she must’ve been that Caitlin didn’t object to the pet name.

“We steal things,” Caitlin gasped, feeling the tears freezing on her cheeks, hating herself even more for the reminder of what she was, what it made her. “We don’t  _kill_.”

Well, that wasn’t quite true, Shawna thought, thinking back to jobs they’d pulled before Caitlin had joined their merry little band of two. Lisa had, before. And she had probably helped. Accessory, and all that jazz. Only when it was necessary, though, only when their lives were threatened, but…God, for a supervillain, Frost certainly was uncomfortably  _moral_. She didn’t know whether she found it cute or frustrating.

“Well, look at it this way,” Lisa said, placing a hand on Caitlin’s shoulder and patting it awkwardly. “At least now you’re really living up to your name. You know, you can’t be Killer Frost without actually killing anyone, right?”

Caitlin let out a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob, the temperature in the room steadily dropping with her mood. Lisa threw an exasperated look towards Shawna, who shivered and mouthed  _‘nice one, asshole’_  through chattering teeth as the snow picked up even more. If they didn’t get her to calm down soon, it’d be an all-out indoor blizzard.

“He was going to kill me, Cait,” Lisa sighed, scooting closer to her on the bed, braving the cold. Honestly, the things she did for lo— _the good of others_.  _So very selfless_ , she thought to herself, shooting Shawna another look of  _‘what the fuck am I doing.’_ Shawna could only shrug and give her an encouraging thumbs up. None of them were exactly efficient in the ‘warm and fuzzy’ department, or really at all familiar with comfort, much less. “You were just doing what you had to. Protecting your own. Protecting what’s yours.”

“What’s…mine?” Caitlin blinked, giving Lisa a curious stare, the frozen tear tracks on her cheeks slowly melting back into her skin as the temperature started to climb back to something more reasonable, the seemingly source-less snow letting up over their heads.

“Yes, what’s _yours_ ,” Lisa nodded, gesturing between herself and Shawna. “ _We’re_  yours. And we—” she pointed to Caitlin and then to herself, “—are hers—” she jerked thumb towards Shawna, “—and you two—” she finished, spreading her hands out towards Caitlin and Shawna like she was presenting some particularly valuable prize, “–are  _mine_. We’re a team. That’s how this works.”

“I like the sound of that,” Shawna whistled, leaning back in her chair and waving her hands lazily at the ceiling. “Partners in crime. Fuck buddies.  _Team_. All the same thing, really.” Then, in a softer voice, “We’d have done the same for you, Cait.”

“Okay,” Caitlin breathed, flexing her fingers—open and closed, open and closed, like she could somehow erase the feeling of body heat that hadn’t been hers crawling up her skin, through her veins, filling her up and leaving her more satisfied than any meal had or did these days.  _They’re still here,_  she thought to herself, looking back and forth between Lisa and Shawna. They knew what she could do, and they hadn’t left (she tried to ignore the nagging little voice at the back of her mind that insisted ‘not  _yet’_ ), they weren’t afraid of her in the way that everyone else was. They certainly weren’t afraid to touch her. She took another deep breath, and willed herself to stop the ceiling from snowing, momentarily surprised when it actually worked. “Okay. So what now? They obviously caught us on camera, we should probably lay low for a little while.”

“Oh, don’t be such a spoil sport. Where’s the fun in laying low? Besides, that’s the great thing about teleporting,” Lisa smirked, throwing a flirtatious wink in Shawna’s direction, “It’s almost impossible to leave behind a trail to follow. They wouldn’t be able to find us no matter how hard they tried.”

“I don’t know, Glider,” Shawna sighed, and as usual, Lisa preened at the use of her alias. At least one of them appreciated their codename. Shawna never stopped complaining about hers ( _Peek-a-Boo? Really? You guys get badass names and I get the fucking kindergarten edition?_ ), and Caitlin…well, she hadn’t minded it so much before, but now the thought of it made her feel sick.  _Killer, killer, killer_. “I’m with Frost on this one. That one was close. And thrilling, don’t get me wrong, but it was also our third hit this month. We’ve got a lot of money saved up and—you know what? I could really use a vacation. I could teleport us to Hawaii, or something. I’ve been to Hawaii before. It could work. I could really use the nice weather and sunshine, and—oh,” she grimaced, the excitement in her eyes falling flat as her gaze landed back on Caitlin. “Shit, I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking—”

“Oh, for the love of—” Caitlin made a frustrated noise in the back of her throat, rolling her eyes at Shawna, “I’m not a  _witch_. I’m not going to start melting in the sunlight, if that’s what you’re worried about. The heat would actually do me good. A lot of good, actually; it sounds fantastic right about now.”

“Mmm, I don’t know about the first part,” Lisa smirked, unbowed under Caitlin’s withering glare—a look so chilling it would send most people running for the hills, but Lisa knew better. “Oh,  _relax_ , Caity-pie, I’m just pushing your buttons. You know I only do it out of— _affection_.”

“Jesus Christ.” Caitlin lifted her eyes to the ceiling, knowing that no matter how many cops they evaded and how many close-calls with death she escaped, she would never be free of Lisa’s horrendous nicknames. She supposed, in a way, it was endearing, but mostly it was just frustrating, and ridiculously persistent. Which was, admittedly, maybe one of the things that was so endearing about Lisa in the first place.

“Anyway, I could live with that idea, Boo. Hawaii, here we co- _ome_!” Lisa chirped, in her very best sing-song voice, the one she always used when she was really trying to get on Caitlin’s nerves. Shawna grinned, propping her feet up on the desk, watching the two of them with an uncharacteristically soft expression. Caitlin struggled to keep a straight face, pressing her lips together in a thin line, but even she couldn’t help the hint of exasperated amusement warming her always-cold chest.

She knew that as much as Lisa was being an asshole just for the sake of annoying her, she was also doing it to distract her, although she’d probably never admit it. Whatever the case, it was working, and Caitlin felt the knot in her chest loosen some, the dread over what she’d done not quite as overwhelming as it had been moments ago. She felt strangely  _normal_  with them, even though the three of them together were probably as far from normal as one could get.

“Alright, let’s do this,” Shawna clapped her hands together and sprung to her feet, throwing the bag of money and jewels they’d stolen over her shoulder and looking between Caitlin and Lisa expectantly.

“What,  _now_?” Caitlin looked taken aback, but Lisa’s grin was wide and delighted. “We haven’t even packed yet.”

“We have enough money here to buy whatever we need when we need it,” Shawna shrugged, pulling them to their feet. “Spontaneity is the spice of life, Frost.”

“I don’t think that’s how the saying goes,” Caitlin rolled her eyes. Lisa stepped on her foot.

“Don’t be such a snob, sweetheart,” she chided, handing over the gloves Caitlin wore whenever she was having trouble controlling her powers, like—like earlier. “Lighten up, we’re going on vacation.”

“Yeah,  _sweetheart_ ,” Shawna snickered, but as her hand closed around Caitlin’s, refreshingly warm against her ice-cold skin even through the gloves, Caitlin couldn’t find it in her to be annoyed. Lisa’s hand, equally as warm and grounding as the one nestled in her right, slipped into her left, leaving her sandwiched in between her partners.

 _Hers_. It was a nice word.

She felt a slight pressure on each hand and jumped, momentarily startled, before realizing that it was just Lisa and Shawna squeezing them tight— _offering comfort?_

“To the beach!” Shawna said in a tone that clearly implied  _yeah-it’s-what-you-think-and-no-we-are-not-discussing-this_ , refusing to meet Caitlin’s wide-eyed stare.

She was cold. She was always cold. But with Lisa and Shawna by her side, the assholes who were too stubborn to leave and probably wouldn’t if she asked, anyway, just to spite her, well. It was maybe just a little bit more manageable with a team, after all.


End file.
